Stranded
by Fantasy-queen1
Summary: A Les Miz crossover with some of the bad guys from Sailor Moon. Enjolras, Grantaire, Marius, Cosett and Eponinne find themselves in a strange place where they meet Diamond and Sapphire.


I don`t own the characters from Sailor Moon or Les Miserables (sob). I make no money on this.  
  
This is my very first fanfic, so please don`t kill me. Instead, you could send me an e-mail and say what you think. I would really love that so I know what I should do if I`m crasy enough to make another fic. I`m sorry if some of the people here are a bit OOC, but that is to fit in with the plot.  
  
  
  
Stranded Chapter 1  
  
´My head hurts´. That was the first thought that entered Diamonds brain. He slowly lifted his head to discover green, gently sloped meadows, and a mountain in the horizon. He sat up, confused. This place did not at all look like the center of Tokyo, witch was the last place he remembered to be. He remembered that he had been outside the Black Crystal. Wiseman had been there, and the Sailor Scouts too. And Saffir. Just the thought about his younger brother brought pain to his heart. ´Saffir, dear brother, why did you betray me?´.  
  
He also remembered that he was beeing dragged into a portal or something, and he felt a change in time and space. Diamond looked around him and noticed a few meters from him, the slumped form of a person he knew almost better than himself. He did not need to look at the short blue hair or the blue jacket to know who it was. "Saffir?".  
  
Diamond bent over the unconcious Saffir, and noticed a bandage around his forehead. He checked Saffir and discovered bandages on his chest and right arm, covering nasty burns. ´How did he get hurt? Did Wiseman do this?´. He wasn`t sure how that last thought entered his head but it seemed the most obivous. Saffir and Wiseman had always mistrusted each other, and Saffir had always claimed that Wiseman was evil and only used them. What if that was true. But on the other hand it could be that Saffir had betrayed him, and Wiseman tried to stop him. Diamond didn`t think that was a good explanation because he just couldn`t believe that his brother had betrayed him. And if Saffir had betrayed him, why should he then seek him out when he knew that meant death. ´I have to ask him when he wakes up. He could never lie to me. I hope he still can`t´.  
  
Diamond had been sitting and thinking about where they were and how they should get out of there when he suddenly heard a soft groan behind him. He turned and noticed that Saffir was waking up. When he saw Diamond, a look of fear and love crossed his face. "Oniisan" Saffir said as Diamond bent down beside him and helped him sit up. "I didn`t betray you. Wiseman`s using you to destroy the universe for his master the Death Phantom". Diamond stood for a long time in deep thoughts before he spoke. "I believe you, Saffir. I could never really believe you had betrayed me".  
  
With that sentence Diamond wiped out all of Saffir's fears. He had been so scared that Diamond wouldn't believe him. Now he looked around to see where they were. The sun looked smaller than on Earth but much bigger than on Nemesis, where it was no more than a bright star. The planet looked like Earth but as far as he knew no other planet held life. "Oniisan, where are we? " Saffir asked only to get a shrug out of his brother. "I don`t know, Saffir. It doesn`t look like we`re on Earth anymore, but I don`t know where we are. We should go and find someone who can tell us that."  
  
Saffir could walk alright in spite of his injuries, so the brothers set out to find someone who could tell them where the hell they were. After having walked for what seemed a long time, (those hills were so boring and so tiring to walk up and down) they heard voices coming from the other side of the next hill. When they drew closer they saw three people on the green meadow below them. They looked like they were from Earth but their clothes were so strange. They didn`t look anything like the clothes worn by people in either the 30th or the 20th century. When they walked closer they saw that all three of them were males. One of them, a man with curly, black hair cut relativly short, was sitting on the ground, holding his side as if it pained him. The two other men, one with short, wavy, light brown hair, and the other with golden hair tied into a loose ponytail hanging down his back, and angelic features, were shouthing at each other as if arguing over some matter.  
  
***  
  
"Grantaire, you fool" Enjolras shouted. He could not believe the drunk cynic sometimes. He could not even believe himself sometimes. And the one thing he most certainly could not believe was how they had come to this place that did not at all resemble the streets of Paris. He had been fighting on the barricades together with his friends and comrades when he had the feeling of someone pulling at him and felt a wave of nausea and dizziness and then everything went black. When he woke up he was in this strange place with Marius and Grantaire. He could not believe the barricades was all a dream because they were still covered in gunpowder and Marius still had that wound along his ribs that had been inflicted by a bullet only a short time before they were transported here.  
  
Enjolras was just about to reply when Marius sudenly spoke."Hey! look over there.". Enjolras followed Marius` eyes and saw two people standing about ten meters away from them. They looked very strange, but what caught Enjolras attention was their hair colour. One of the men had white, almost silvery hair hanging down about to his jaw. His hair could not be white from age because he looked only a few years older than himself. The white-haired man was supporting another man, who looked slightly younger. He had deep blue hair cut short and a jacket with some crystals that was glittering in the sunlight.  
  
Enjolras aproached the pair. "Hello. I`m Enjolras, and these are my companions Grantaire and Marius. Could you please tell us where we are?" The white-haired man looked Enjolras into his eyes, and Enjolras found himself looking into some imperial purple eyes who looked on him like they were derterming what he was. "Oniisan," said the bluehaired man. "I don`t think they`re enemies." "You really think so, ototosan?" "Yes. They look like they`re as lost as we are." After this small exchange the whitehaired man again turned to Enjolras. " My name is Diamond re`Adamant Black Moon, and this is my younger brother Saffir re`Adamant Black Moon. I would like to tell you were we are if I knew it, but it seems that we are lost ourselves.". "Not you too!" exclaimed Grantaire. "Besides, what part of France are you from, your clothing look so strange? and what happend to your hair?". "My hair?" Demando said questingly "All chlidren of Nemesis has such, as you would put it,`odd` hair colours. And where is France? I have never heard of that place.". Saffir was quick to inform his brother of the whereabouts of France, while Marius sat and thought about something, and then asked the brothers: "You said `children of Nemesis`. Is that some kind of sect?". Saffir looked at him like it was a thing even a child should know, and answerd "Children of Nemesis is the most usual way of adress when the Prince of Nemesis speaks with or about the citizens of Nemesis, wich is the tenth planet of the solar system.". All eyes turned and Grantaire reveringly said "Are you a Prince?". Diamond turned to look at him "I am Sorveing Prince of Nemesis and Lord of the Towers.".  
  
"Your Highness" Marius said to wich Diamond turned to look at him "I have a feeling this place might be hostile, so I would be pleased if you would refrain from calling me that.". "But what should we call you then?" Enjolras asked. "Why not call me Diamond, that`s my name." Diamond said in such a tone that Enjolras shot him a really black look. This could have been leading to a rather nasty fight, if it was not for Grantaire who had finally lost what little patience he had. He all but yelled at the rest of the group. "What is this place? How did we come here? Where is Nemesis? Is there really ten planets in the solar system? And, What are we going to do now?". This started a long conversation, where the short story is that they found out that, that place they were was not Earth, but they`d be damned if they knew where it was. It was in fact ten planets in the solar system, they just had not been discoverd yet in 1832. Diamond and Saffir found out that it must have been a storm, or somthing like that, in the fourth dimension which opend at least two uncontrolled time gates that transported them to this world, and this was followed by a long eksplanation about Sailor Pluto and the nature of time-traveling. The group also found out that a staring match between Enjolras and Diamond could start when those two did not agree (wich was often), and if it did, it could be very boring because both were very strong willed, and were capable of giving people a not very nice stare. After a while they found out that it was not a good idea to be just standing there out in the open if they wanted to get back to the Earth, and besides they did not have the slightest idea about what things might inhabit this place.  
  
Then came the question about if they should travel together or not, and in which dirction they should travel. After much arguing, Marius came up with a solution. "Look, if we just give you our word that we won`t pose a threat to you, and you just do the same to us, that will be okay, won`t it" "Yes, I guess it is okay.". With this matter resolved, now they only had the problem about in wich direction they should travel. However, Diamond quickly found a solution. "If we travel in that direction we should encounter settlement shortly." "What makes you think that?" Enjolras asked. Diamond turned to look at him. "Why don`t you just trust me?". Enjolras grumbeld at the answer, but Grantaire came to him and took his arm. "Why don`t we just follow them. It is not like we have another way to go.". Enjolras still grumbeld slightly, but followed Diamond and Saffir as they led the travel into this new world.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
Poo! Its finally done! The first chapter of my very first fic. Please don`t kill me if you didn`t like it, but I would be very happy if you would send me some rewiews about what you thought about my fic. Please also tell me what you think of my idea of crossing these two things. 


End file.
